Zaric
Zaerich Tarburrow (goes by Zaric) is a mercenary and civic affairs leader, currently in position as of the organization based in his hometown of Nammerth. For twenty years, Zaric has climbed the guildsman hierarchy, made something of a name for himself, and has done rather well, finding himself in a 'comfortable' position loyal to both the Axis and some opposition forces. He shows interest in taking himself further for the sake of his personal and potentially political goals. Despite his tremendous success afforded to him by the Axis, he is at a personal crossroads due to his roots being outside their realm, where a turbulent underground political rebellion is growing. But he doesn't see it as a black and white situation either. As a man of skill and experience, he is sort of a jack of all trades, but at its core his job remains, according to him, 'a true fighter'. Background Character Zaric doesn't exactly fit the the typical mercenary mold. A key aspect of his personality is his humbleness, his willingness to remember where he came from despite his hard-earned success. He's only been a registered mercenary under the Paragon Group for a number of years yet has taken on the roughest and riskiest of missions. This experience allows him to see the inevitable gray area in any situation. He's best described as lawful neutral. Despite publicly keeping an open mind, Zaric has been accused of kissing up to and defending the Axis, despite acknowledging their flaws, even when fully capable of doing otherwise. Perhaps this is his optimism which so often gets in the way of his natural cynicism. He does often have flashbacks from past missions that made a metaphorical scar on him. Though he's friendly, Zaric is very busy and carries a lot of weight of stress on his chest - a consequence of being a step ahead and watching his tracks. Sometimes his constant alertness borders on paranoia. But he does all this for the sake of his loved ones - whoever they are, which he's realizing isn't an easy question to answer. Though Zaric puts on a serious face most of the time, he enjoys work-related hobbies such as hunting, training, reading, and trying different foods. Though he doesn't try to keep himself out of the public eye, it's merely a byproduct of the work he does, generally choosing missions as underground and secretive as possible. Background Early life (AC 250-262) Though Zaric was born in Nammerth in 250 AC, he didn't stay long as a massive dust storm swept through when he was only an infant, driving his parents out. They fled to Renaisse for several years. With the onslaught of a proxy war between a branch of the Axis and a militant rebel group, his family became politically divided and his parents returned to Nammerth while others remained elsewhere. His father was a chemical engineer who developed innovative new ways of transporting radioactive energy from wasteland wells, but the family was still unable to live comfortably due to constant economic and political turmoil. Zaric had an older brother, Daren, who he looked up to for his bravery and was one of the region's best mercenaries and soldiers - he brought in the bulk of the family's funds. Educated at a number of different institutions, and approaching adolescence, Zaric found trouble with the government-mandated curriculum and methods - he eventually found himself at a discipline camp, where he'd witness unruly methods. Boiling Point (AC 262-267) Tensions between the guilds of Nammerth and an alliance of hostile wasteland guilds came to a head, an event known as the Boiling Point. Daren, a high-ranking soldier and mercenary who ran his own guild, was called to duty. Despite intense desires to join the fight, Zaric was too young to become a soldier. Travel in and out of Nammerth was prevented, and for a moment it seemed hope was lost. Daren's death, age 27, threw the family into the hole and Zaric into depression, which quickly turned into passion to continue in Daren's footsteps supporting his family and his region. Mercenary work (AC 266 - present) Lookout X (AC 282 - present) Abilities & Weapons Weapons Being a trusted guild member by many organizations, Zaric has access to a wide range of weapons and regularly changes his carry with each mission, per what's necessary. Zaric is highly skilled at most types of weaponry but most of the time has a preference for the heavy handed. Atop this, he is ambidextrous (capable of using both hands equally well for most tasks, including writing and combat). Of course, carrying all this metal gets weighty which is why Zaric undergoes hard physical training regularly and uses bodily energy enhancements such as potions. Average rig on most missions, each subject to any special enhancement desired at a given time: * MM 6660 - double-barrel strongman rifle with sights * Gravitational Alteration Gun (GAG) - can alter gravity wherever targeted, such as increasing or decreasing pressure and applying this force in certain areas within a radius * Uzi - rapid fire SMG, extended clip up to 50 rounds * Muzzleloader * Hunting rifle - just for 'those days' * Assortment of throwing knives, shurikens, and kunais * Several smaller pistols * Small bombs, thermometrics, smoke bombs, etc. Includes skill at crafting IEDs from various objects and chemicals. Magic & Energy Zaric is experienced with usage and manipulation of bodily energy - ki. However he mainly uses it as an enhancement for weaponry rather than a raw standalone weapon in the form of blasts and other 'light shows'. His main class skill in magic would be restoration. * Blood Boil - Zaric can gather a lot of the energy in his body to a specific area to heal it quicker and strengthen it. This only works with so many parts of his body Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon! Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Characters Category:Lookout X